Defiance
by MeeEE420
Summary: the is a remake of the ending of the first book as Katniss and Peeta show the capitol that they dont own them.


They had lied to the very begining they had course they hadn't planned on letting them both survive they had just said that to for suspence ,drama or cursed the game makers and every soul in the soon as she had put Cato out've his misery they had waited for the trupets and for them to be announced the victors but instead they had dropped this bombshell on glanced down at wound on his leg almost made her throw mutts had torn it open.a huge chunk of flesh was missing and he had allready lost alot of his eyes were fluttering as he fought to remain had allready done all that she could but the bleed peeta didnt get some help and fast he was gonna would have failed him,just like she had failed image of the spear impaling young Rue as she was caught in the net flashed before her eyes.

"No! they dont get to win! not again!"

"Katniss what...what are you talking about?" he nelt down beside him .placing a hand against his leaned into it reaching up and grasping her other hand he brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"Katniss promise me-"she silenced him with her own lips pressing up against his.

"No dont talk like that."she found her self holding back tears now.

"Katniss its over,just stop it ok im not gonna-"

"No! i wont let them take you away from me!" where was all of this comming from? she wondered.

"Katniss please i just want you to-" she silenced him again with a kiss this time not stopping until she had to pull back from lack of air.

"I love you !" he blurted out stopping her.

"I love you more than life its self Katniss Everdeen...wich is why i have to do this."he reached down and tore of the bandages and all her hard work at trying to save his life.

"No she screamed!" pressing her hands against the wound as more and more blood began to grabbed her hands and forced them on his death bed he was so much stronger than was sobbing now.

"please Katniss just let me go."she shook her it wasnt supose to end like this! she suddently remembered what peeta had said back on top of the tower about showing them that they didnt own away her tears she reached into their supplies .digging around she found what she was looking forced Peeta who was slowly loosing conciousness up.

"Peeta,wake up Peeta-Wake up!" his eyes fluttered open before fixing on her.

"yes?" he slurred.

"lets show them,lets show just who we are Peeta."he glanced at her in confusion before he noticed the dawned on nodded and took a could feel the crowd litteraly on the edge of their seats straining to hear kissed Peeta one last time before helping him to his on her he stared out at an imaginary crowd and held the beery up for all to imagined them gasping some even crying when they remembered what those little berry could held it up for a few moments before screaming,

"You dont own me!" then downed the helped him down as he began frothing at his mouth,his body rigid and his eyes rolling into the back of his held him whispering a mantra over and over again not sure if he could hear her.

"im love you im so sorry,i love you im so sorry" over and over again until he suddently went still.a cannon and fireworks went off.

"Ladies and gentelmen i give you Katniss Everdeen the girl who was one fire the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games!" she brushed the hair out've Peeta's face pecking him on the forehead before standing up.a hovercraft appeared in the distance ready to claim Peeta's body and let it get close before reaching back into her bag and pulling a small black device out.

"wait whats this?" the crowds screaming slowly stopped as she fastened the black device she had scavenged from the career camp to an could almost hear the questions.

"what is she doing?"

"oh my god is that what i think it is!"

"shes not gonna do it is she?"

"its a bomb!"

glareing up at the hovercraft as it cruised twords her she nocked her arrow into the bow ,took aim and watched as the arrow mets its mark striking the hovercraft in the side just as a huge explosion tore through the hovercraft setting off several other explosions .the hovercraft veered out've controle its bottom half scraping against the cornucopia before it crashed into the lake behind her after several moments the whole thing suddently force almost nocked her over combined with the massive waves the rammed into her footing she stepped out've the waters reach.

"Wait ladies and gentlemen shes not finished!" glancing at Peeta once last time i thrusted my bow into the air and screamed,

"Death to the Capitol!" and downed the berry.  



End file.
